


Trepidation

by Snizabelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Shakarian - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizabelle/pseuds/Snizabelle
Summary: Shepard has a panic attack





	Trepidation

The lights are dim in Shepard’s cabin. The only sounds are the bubbling of the fish tank and Garrus’ steady breathing, sleeping soundly next to them, arms wrapped around Shepards waist.

Shepard lies on the bed and stares at the clock on the table. One hour. Two hours. Still the feeling won’t go away. It sits in the pit of their stomach like a stone.

The people they couldn’t save. The faces. The names. The families.

Shepard feels their throat start to tighten. The sickening feeling in their stomach increases. Breathing hard, eyes squeeze shut to block out the images, gruesome, violent, terrible.

_Damn it. Not again._

Their hands start to tremble violently, heart pounding against their chest. Throat squeezed tight so painfully it chokes them, breathing comes in hard gasps.

Garrus shifts slightly, awakened by the shuddering. He stretches his arms and tightens them around Shepards shaking body and pulls them closer

A low sound comes from Garrus’ chest. It goes up an octave and then lowers. Suddenly Shepard realizes - he’s singing. A remorseful song, but oddly empowering.

Garrus warbles the last low note and is again quiet. Shepard shifts their head toward him, “What was that?”

“It’s uh… the turian imperial anthem. It’s the only song I could think of….”

“Oh…” Shepard lowers their head, feeling the thumping in their chest subside.

Their hands unclenched, breathing slowed.


End file.
